I Surender
by Vincent-Yoji
Summary: Yaoi, um... Squall and some one else...


I Surrender By. Yuri Ryu *We are not writing this to slam Cilene Dion, she is one of my favorites. And as usual, we do not own these characters in this story or create the song. But enjoy * // // Lyrics -- -- Squall's thoughts = = Seifer's thoughts //Theirs so much life I have left to live, just to be with you again, And this fire for you is burning still, When I watch you look at me, I think I can find the will, To stand, for every dream, and for sake on this ground with you And give up this fear within, of what would happen if they ever knew that I'm in love with you.// --Seifer's staring at me again-"Well Lionheart nice to see you out here." "Are you joking or did you get me out here to fight?"-Seifer you give me a strange burning feeling in the bottom of my stomach when you look at me like that-"Squall I didn't get you out here just to fight, I want to talk as well."-Talk? He wants to talk? Why would he want to talk to me-"humph, I'd rather fight you." -I'm afraid of you, and I can't tell you I love you, you'll only laugh at me. -"very well" Squall wakes up in the infirmary. //Because I surrender everything, To feel the chance to live again, I reach to you, I know you can feel it too, we'll make it through, With a thousand dreams I still believe, I'll make you give them all to me, I'll hold you in my arms, and never let go, I surrender.// Squall rolls over, --There's someone in my room-"Who's there?" "Squall I need to talk to you." Seifer turned on a light. -Is he crying? - "What?" Seifer climbs onto Squall's bed. "Lionheart I," "You what Seifer?" Seifer pulls Squall close to him. =I love you Squall please don't hate me= Squall cuddles to him then looked up at him. -Could he?- Seifer kisses Squall and his eyes widen then flutter closed. Seifer slowly pushes Squall back to the bed, he wraps his arms around his neck. Squall's boxers are ripped from his body and thrown to the floor, Squall gasps as the cool air hits his hated skin. Seifer's shirt is ripped off and he shudders at the feel of hands running over his chest. He pulls away from kissing Squall, he kisses down his chest to one of the caramel color nipples and sucks on it causing a few soft moans to come from his newly found lover. Squalls hand slides to the front of he jeans and undoes them Seifer pulls them off. Squall pushes Seifer back and takes him in his mouth sucking on the tip then takes him completely into his mouth and throat swallowing around him causing Seifer to curse a little in shock, while running his fingers through his hair, "Damn Lionheart, I didn't think you had a big mouth." Squall swallowed hard around him causing him to moan. As he came up for air he grazed his teeth over him. "I try not to let anyone know." Seifer slams Squall back on the bed kissing him hard and pushing a finger into his entrance. Squall would have screamed when he added two more fingers but his mouth was covered by Seifer's in a kiss that only fanned their flame of desire higher. Squall moaned and begged for more, even though he wasn't sure what that more was. "I surrender!! Seifer please." Seifer pulled his fingers away and he pushed into Squall making him scream in pain/pleasure. He clawed at Seifer's back as he started moving in and out of him. Seifer growled at the claws that where ripping the skin on his back, he pulled squall legs together and started pumping him. Squall not be able to take much more screamed and came all over the bed, himself, and Seifer. Seifer thrust a few more times and came deep inside Squall. The to curled up and went to sleep. Seifer woke up in the infirmary. //I know! I can survive, Another night away from you, You're the reason why I go on, Now I need to live true, Right now, theirs no better time, From this fear I will break free, And I live again with love, and they can't take that away from me, And they will see.// --It's been two years since I last saw him, I ran from him I'm still afraid of him-"What is it Rinoa?" "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner?" "Not tonight I'm to busy." "You're always to busy Squall! Ever since the end of the Sorceress War ended you've been to busy!" "So I'm the head master of the garden now. I have a lot a things to do." Rinoa huffs and leaves. Squall sighs. -There was a time when I liked you, but not any more. I still think of Seifer. Is he really dead, or is he hiding somewhere? So many questions I want to ask you Seifer. Did you really mean it when you said you loved me when I was laying half asleep in your arms, or were you fucking with my head like usual-Squall sighs again. There is a knock on the door. "Come in." //I surrender everything, To feel the chance to live again, I reach to you, I know you can feel it too, we'll make it through, With a thousand dreams I still believe, I'll make you give them all to me, I'll hold you in my arms, and never let go, I surrender.// =Squall it's been two years since I woke up in the infirmary god I miss you. By now you've most like forgotten about me and have married Rinoa. I want you back more than ever now. = //Every night, it's getting longer, and this. fire's getting stronger baby, I swallow all my pride, and I realize, to get you here with my call, I surrender.// Seifer hears the come in on the other side of the door, and opens it to hear his name shouted. =Huh? = "Squall? Is that you? My god your hair is longer" "Seifer you haven't changed. What are you doing here?" "I wanted to ask Headmaster Cid if I could come back to the garden." "He died two weeks after the Sorceress War ended." "I'm in-charge now." "Well that's a shock. Where is Chicken-Wuss?" "He married Questis." "The bitch teacher?" "Yup." "So did you marry Rinoa?" "No, She got annoying, and now she's REALLY trying to get me to go out with her." "Well why not?"-I love you not her- Squall shrugged. //(X-2) I surrender everything, To feel the chance to live again, I reach to you, I know you can feel it too, we'll make it through, With a thousand dreams I still believe, I'll make you give them all to me, I'll hold you in my arms, and never let go, I surrender.// //Right here! Right now! I give my life to live again, And I'll break free, and hold you, in my arms till forever comes Take me, and everything, I surrender all to you, Right now! I give my life to live again, And I'll break free, to see you hold me close. (Fades out)// Squalls walk to the bed and lays next to Seifer " I missed you" Squall kissed Seifer and runs his hand up his shirt, with his index finger he caresses one of his nipples. Squall lifts Seifers shirt revealing a well- formed chest. Seifer and Squall move to where their face to face "Seifer, do you still love me? Even though you've been gone for so long?" "Yes, I love you. I want this to last forever." Squall starts by running his tongue down Seifer's chest until he reaches the waste of his pants. Seifer chuckles as Squall plays with his navel, at the same time he's unbuttoning his pants to remove Seifer's 7" heated manliness. Seifer sits up and removes Squalls shirt and moves his pants down to his knees while Squall begins licking Seifer from the base of his cock all the way to the tip, then all the way back down to his balls. Squall crawled up onto Seifers chest and stared right into his eyes, with his hand's he reached underneath him and pulled him up then slowly let him down letting himself enter Seifer. "Please Squall, I surrender." Once Seifer got confortable, he rode Squall slowly, every couple of seconds he would pick up the pace. He spun around on his cock, it sent an over powering surge of energy through Squalls spine almost making him cum right there. Seifer froze for a little bit then leaned back to kiss Squall. Squall changed position to avoid cumming too early. He slowly slid himself onto Seifer. Seifer sat up and rubbed Squalls chest and staring at his shiny hard cock. Squall began to moan quite loud, until Seifer's hand came to his face. Squall sucked on his fingers. He could feel himself building closer and closer to his orgasm with each rhythmic motion " Seifer, play rough with me, I beg you, I want you to come inside me with force." Squall dismounted and laid on the bed on his stomach. Seifer took some of the wetness from his cock and rubbed it on the tips of his fingers and pressed into his sore entrance. It pushed Squall closer and closer toward his point of total ecstasy. He then penetrated him slowly, once inside, he pounded him hard. Squall noticed the feeling of the juices slowly trickling down his ball sack. He was moaning very loud, he was almost to the peak, Seifer pumped harder, and reached down, loosing some of the power he was giving in for slamming Squall, and stroked Squall's cock hard and fast. He came very hard. He collapsed in convulsions as wave after wave of the orgasm pushed through him. To his surprise, Seifer came as well. He lay on the floor still inside Squall spewing his seed inside him. He pulled out and let Squall lick off the sticky cum still oozing out of him. He licked Squalls cum off of him as well. They both kissed, swapping little remains of each other's cum. "I'm surprised at you Seifer, you haven't changed a bit. You still have your touch." He kisses him long and soft. They slept, naked, and full of each other's ecstasy. Neither woke up in the infirmary that morning. 


End file.
